


12:00 at Midnight

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, New York City, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a dork, Peter is not alone, Precious Peter Parker, Some sweet midnight hugs and visits, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Welcoming the New Year with someone, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Peter Parker is spending it alone in his living room. Aunt May has gone to a party, and the only thing Peter has been doing was watching the live New York Stark Tower New Year's Ball, eating snacks, and laying splayed out on the couch in his pajamas.As midnight nears, he gets a knock at the door from someone he never expected would've come to see him.





	12:00 at Midnight

Peter lay splayed out on a couch barefoot in pajama pants and a short-sleeved shirt, watching the New York live broadcast of the New Year celebration. He’s been watching it since 9:00 p.m., and it didn’t take him long to notice that it was a rinse and repeat process: a singer would come on, the reporters would talk from different parts of the crowd, then they’d show the time, a commercial would play, and then it’d start all over again. He sighed when another pop singer came on and grabbed a handful of crackers to try and drown out the auto tune.

Peter was alone, and had been for the past few hours. Aunt May had gone out to a fancy party, leaving Peter to do whatever he wanted.

He could’ve thrown a party or invited friends over, but the only people that would’ve shown up would be MJ and Ned; besides, the two of them were spending time with their own families, so nothing would’ve worked out. It would just be Peter, sitting alone and eating junk food in the dark.

Which he’s already doing, but that’s besides the point.

Annoyed by the pop singer on screen, Peter picked up the remote and began flipping through channels. It took him a while and a lot of reality TV shows, but he finally found the one that was broadcasting the Stark Tower New Year Ball. He put down the remote and began to watch as the camera panned over a crowd of people. The people held either a glass of champagne or a plate with an assortment of fancy-people food on it, and everyone was in a tuxedo or a long ball gown.

The camera panned to a reporter who was standing next to Mr. Stark.

“ _Mr. Tony Stark,_ ” The reporter said. “ _Every year you have an outstanding, highly anticipated New Year’s Ball. On top of that, it seems as if it’s different every year! How do you do it?”_

“ _Well,”_ Mr. Stark began. “ _I couldn't tell you even if I tried. Every year I invite some of the most prestigious people, and they’re the ones that make the ball as it is. I don’t tell them what to do, I just tell them ‘go have fun, the night is yours’.”_

The reporter nodded and pointed the microphone back at himself.

“ _Well it looks like everyone here is enjoying themselves, so you’re doing a good job!”_

Mr. Stark chuckled.

“ _I hope I am.”_ He answered, smiling at the camera.

“ _Midnight is just a few minutes away too,”_ Said the reporter as the countdown was displayed on the screen. “ _And we’ll see what you’ve got planned for the arrival of the New Year very soon. What should people expect?”_

Mr. Stark paused thoughtfully.

“ _I’ll let it be a surprise.”_

The reporter laughed and the camera panned back to the crowd of people eagerly looking up at the countdown clock.

Peter turned around in his sofa to check the time. The digital clock read 11:47 p.m.

He looked down at himself, noticing all the crumbs littering his shirt. He stood up and walked over to the trash can, brushing them into it. He also put his crackers back in the cabinet, closing it with a soft thud. Peter then ran back to the couch, jumping over the top of it and landing on the pillows in a squatting position.

The countdown was getting closer to midnight, with only about 10 minutes left. Peter picked up his phone and checked his messages, seeing as he got a few from MJ and Ned. He opened up their group chat.

                    Ned: Happy New Year guys!!!!

                    MJ: dude its not even midnight

                    Ned: Well idk if I’ll be able to text you guys right at midnight, so I’m doing it now

                    MJ: mmmm okay fine, but im gonna text right at midnight, and you guys better read it

                    Ned: Lol okay, are you making any resolutions?

                    MJ: LMAO NO, who makes resolutions and actually sticks to them?

                    Ned: Haha truee. I gtg, my family is gathering to wait for the ball drop

                    MJ: okay go have fun, and I better see you read my message! you too peter ;)

Peter smiled to himself and began to write back.

                    Peter: Fine, I promise to read your message at midnight

                    MJ: yessss

He put down his phone and turned his attention back to the television. 5 minutes left.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Peter looked up in surprise. He wasn’t expecting Aunt May for at least another two hours, but maybe she decided to leave the party ealy? Peter got up and cautiously went to open the door.

He twisted the doorknob and cracked it open a bit, looking to see who it was.

“Can I come in?”

Peter jumped back in surprise. Out of all the people in the world, he never expected to see Mr. Stark.

He came in and closed the door behind him, looking around Peter’s living room. Peter stood frozen in the middle of it.

Mr. Stark was in his apartment.

Mr. Stark.

_The Mr. Stark._

He was dressed in a full suit and tie and Peter was in a pair of fleece Star Wars pyjamas with an old t-shirt that said ‘May the (mass x acceleration) be with you’ across the front.

“Earth to Peter?” Mr. Stark said, waving his hand in front of Peter’s face.

“Oh, uh, sorry Mr. Stark,” He started, snapping back to reality. “I didn’t know yat thou’d- or, that you’d be coming, uh-”

“Kid, don’t worry about it, honestly. If you were to have opened that door in a suit and tie I would’ve been worried.”

Peter laughed and followed Mr. Stark as he walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him. Mr. Stark looked over at the television and smiled, turning to Peter.

“Really? You were watching that?”

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, yeah? The New York one was boring, so… I wanted to…” Peter was trying to find another way to say ‘I wanted to see what you were up to’ because that in itself sounded creepy. Instead he looked over at the digital clock: 11:58.

“Mr. Stark, midnight is in 2 minutes?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Peter looked at him confused.

“Shouldn't you be at the ball, sir?”

Mr. Stark shook his head and smiled.

“Nah, kid, Pepper’s got it all covered. I didn’t want you to be all alone.”

“You knew I’d be alone? Sir?”

Mr. Stark laughed.

“Sorry kid, that sounded weird. Your Aunt May had sent me an email wishing me a Happy New Year and she mentioned that she’d be going to a party.”

Peter felt his heart warm. 11:59.

Mr. Stark looked back at the TV, the countdown clock set at 40 seconds. He leaned back against the sofa, and crossed his legs in front of him.

“Got any New Year Resolutions?” He asked, turning to look at Peter. Peter shook his head in response.

“Yeah, me neither. Still stuck on going on that diet since… 2003?”

They both laughed. The clock was nearing its last seconds. Mr. Stark began counting down, Peter joining him soon after.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6…”

“5…”

“4…”

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

The screen exploded in an array of fireworks that spelled out the date of the New Year, dazzling the crowd. Mr. Stark turned to Peter and lifted his arms.

“Happy New Year, kid.”

He leaned towards Peter and pulled him tightly into his chest. Peter tensed for a moment, not knowing how to react. They stayed like that, until Peter lifted his arms and wrapped them around him as well.

“Happy New Year, Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was really in the mood today to write some cute stuff for fandoms that had the New Year theme, and this was one of them. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments if you liked this; I'd really appreciate it <3
> 
> For all of my readers, Happy New Year! I wish for all of you that 2019 brings happiness, prosperity, and health in your lives :)
> 
> (Characters belong to MCU and were created by the great Stan Lee, who will always be remembered).


End file.
